LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2015
07:52 Hey Rubble. 07:52 hey frozen 07:52 was waiting for you :) 07:52 Sorry for not being able to do the run. 07:52 np :) 07:52 im still on ;) 07:52 I still can't do it though :p 07:52 :p 07:52 In fact, I have to go soon :p 07:53 doing achievements meanwhile 07:53 How many points do you have now? 07:53 52175 07:54 looking to get as much done as i can 07:54 Before? 07:55 that, when the day will come, that i get "him" want to have the rest done 07:55 :p 07:55 what you mean before? 07:55 I thought you had a time limit or something 07:55 today? 07:55 You gave me the answer though :p 07:55 i have 2h now 07:56 The day you get him :p 07:56 oh ok 07:56 :) 07:56 I got my glow. :p 07:56 congrats!!!!!! 07:57 You can watch the video if you want. :p 07:57 youtube? 07:57 It's on my profile. 07:57 :p 07:57 But I linked it from YouTube. :p 07:58 ok :) 07:58 Okay, got to go now. Cya later Rubble! 07:58 :) 07:58 cya frozen 07:58 btw 07:58 made it to 28 yesterday with potent and savvy 07:59 and just got duplcates 07:59 Which potent? 07:59 2 sheriff heads and torsos now 07:59 no legs :( 07:59 slash potent nomad 07:59 Shane :p 07:59 shane? 07:59 Shame, I mean XD 07:59 Oh, him. I thought stingy potent is back. 08:00 Really have to go now. Bye! 10:12 i need to collect those nicknames and typos ;) 10:13 The guy had no pics or anything. 10:13 ruble, bubble, eddie,... 10:13 XD 10:13 Because, strangely, I find three anonymous people who said they reached lvl 43... :P 10:13 Wait, really? 10:13 Yup. 10:13 Who are they? 10:13 That was true. 10:14 I reached lvl 24 with one of them, an eyebrow. He has disappeared :P 10:15 So there's still no proof :P 10:15 Plus that was before the update anyway. :P 10:15 Yes, right :P 10:16 GTG :P 10:16 purple are you gonna be playing (after that coffee?) ;) 10:16 bye yada 10:16 Cya! 10:16 bye 10:20 Is my chat glitching, or is no one saying anything? 10:20 no one said anything 10:20 for 4 full minutes! 10:20 XD 10:21 are you be playing, frozen? 10:21 sorry I was afk :P 10:21 Nope. 10:21 me don't like ;) 10:21 Not until 4 hours later or so. 10:22 Family. :P 10:22 sorry i was .. busy :P 10:22 thats when i have to leave :) 10:22 :P 10:22 you don't like...? 10:22 Me not playing 10:23 :P 10:23 oh :D 10:23 that frozen isn't playing 10:23 are you purpe, papa? 10:23 pala? 10:23 :D ? 10:23 Wha he???? 10:23 sorry, autocorrect 10:23 What the? :P 10:24 omg 10:24 purple or pala, now i have it 10:24 Am I a girl or a bug? :D 10:24 Those sound like insect life stages :D 10:24 Bug. :P 10:24 you decide what you wane be! 10:24 :D 10:25 i should proof read before i send :) 10:25 I wanna be a bird! So I cal fly! 10:25 *can you were saying? :P 10:26 fly straight to the sunrise :) 10:26 Then melt and evaporate. :P 10:26 :D 10:27 Not if I'm a phoenix! 10:27 thats why i said to and not into, frozen 10:27 To = close to the sun? :P 10:27 a phoenix is technically no bird though 10:27 ^^ 10:28 to = closer than right now, but not thaaaat close ;) 10:28 Then I can become one with the sun and shine down on you all! It's...a mythical bird-ish creature... 10:28 You still melt though. You can't regenerate if you melt. :P 10:28 But I will give Frozone a burn :P 10:28 You can become one with space, not sun. :P 10:28 just a little one. 10:28 :P 10:29 We'll see. :P 10:30 Quick Question Frozone... 10:30 If you live coastal...couldn't you see the same sunset/rise where you are? 10:31 Coastal city, not next to the coast. :P 10:32 so you live in a country with coast :P 10:32 are you so far from it? 10:33 Uh, an hour's distance to the coast. 10:33 You're technically right, P :P 10:33 hmmm....road trip? 10:34 i think i find since few days already but i say nothing ;) 10:34 I'm lazy. :P 10:34 How about you Rubble? What part of Germany are you from? 10:34 its been now a lot easier to find you frozen, not that many places in the world are an hour from the coast... ;) 10:34 I live close to Pala :) 10:34 You can try, but you will never know for sure :P 10:35 French frontier ? 10:35 yes 10:35 so very close to Yada 10:35 me i live near Marseille 10:35 live closer to switzerland than to luxemburg 10:36 Ah ok :) 10:36 Guys, I'm chatlogging. :P 10:36 Please don't get even more detailed. :P 10:36 i don't know where you live, but germany is so sensed, it could be anywhere 10:36 i wont :) 10:37 According to the mbs (not sure what the rule is here) it's ok for users to give general locations... 10:37 hi! 10:37 hi 10:37 as long as the population of the area is so big (can't remember how big? :P 10:37 Hey Loveasdf! 10:37 got more out of bounds quick? 10:37 How are you today? 10:37 hi! 10:38 I was very annoying in school 10:38 I have find the gate and the UFO 10:38 Well, do a search before you say stuff then? :P 10:38 And this ain't the MBs :P 10:38 What gate, Quick? 10:38 So I can't play today, sorry, I must working on chim... 10:39 sorry, not gate but bridge 10:39 hey frozen I have a unavailable minifigure I think 10:39 Oh. I found the bridge. Follow me next time ;) 10:39 What's the fig? 10:39 saw the bridge on the screenshot 10:39 viking woman and aztec warrior 10:39 They used to be available. 10:40 I just don't have them. :P 10:40 you got them with one year/unlimited membership 10:40 i got those 10:40 I not sure if I still have haven't chek 10:40 I have there 10:40 yup 10:40 with summer 10:40 but now not availables 10:40 I am a unlimited member 10:40 was 10:40 that's my point Froze...it's more laxed here, right? a bit anyway :P 10:41 da da da daaaaaaaa! 10:41 yes, purple :) 10:42 hey purple the cat on your photo looks cute 10:42 its a cat? 10:42 Thanks ;) 10:42 I hope Viper joins the chat 10:42 yes 10:42 yes...an exercising cat ;) 10:42 he gets a cookie! 10:43 :) 10:43 as if a cat would exercise... lol 10:43 Have you ever tried it? 10:43 Offer the cookie and see! 10:43 and gingerbread man is sort of a cookie! 10:43 :D 10:43 It's all about incentive! 10:43 :D 10:43 i don't have a cat... 10:43 me too :( 10:44 me 2 10:44 :) 10:44 do you have a cat purple? 10:44 maybe later ? 10:44 hey purple you have 99 edits :) 10:44 I wore a t-shirt yesterday that reads "Will Exercise For Chocolate" The woman at the grocery store kept laughing and calling me sweetheart :P :D 10:44 I do? 10:45 huh, and no cat, I used to and love them but a family member is allergic 10:45 wanted to see that cat a little bigger than on chat pic 10:45 ;) 10:45 maybe later what P? 10:46 What cat? :P Lolcat? :P 10:46 my avi cat ;) 10:46 frozen, you have 1111 10:46 maybe later they will have cats 10:46 Wait, that's your actual cat? :P 10:46 i need to get same number edits ... 10:46 XD 10:46 yes Frozen needs much editing :P 10:46 no! :D 10:47 banana! 10:47 orange :P 10:47 It won't be for long though :P 10:47 pineapple! 10:47 What banana? 10:47 pumpkin! 10:48 pumpkin banana! 10:48 love is spreading food around 10:48 I like cute animal photos...kittehs, bunnehs, pups... :P 10:48 ummm..... 10:48 ba ba ba baaaaaaaa! 10:48 Oh, no.... 10:48 marshmallow man! 10:48 :::squirts Lovetyui in the face with water bottle::: 10:49 down! 10:49 !!!!!!! 10:49 Sorry I only know what to do with dogs when they go mad? 10:49 I fugred I'd try it :P 10:49 *figured 10:50 worked yes? 10:50 doesn't seem so 10:50 :D 10:50 I have to do maths for a while :( 10:51 aw L....:::pets you::: 10:51 don't be sayd, just playing ;) 10:51 i like math... 10:51 *sad ugh fingers :P 10:51 I'm doing math too :P 10:52 I was always more excited about Science, writing, art, music... 10:52 math is...eh math :P 10:53 I like science too :P 10:53 Not so much about the others :P 10:53 math = science, purple? 10:53 some sciences true 10:53 those... meh 10:53 My chemistry was evil 10:53 Almost none I'd say 10:53 XD 10:54 really there is a special level of hell that is just hers 10:54 *chemistry teacher 10:54 ^what I meant :P 10:54 It's my favorite subject, but I'm just in the top 30th percentile. Not even an A. :P 10:55 back 10:55 the chemistry classes i had, while in US were mostly bridge building with that west point program, cuz i was done pretty fast with the assignments :) 10:55 I know Purple :p 10:56 da da da daaaaaaaa! 10:56 That was in the midwest though Rubble... 10:57 true 10:57 West Point program sounds pro :P 10:57 i was also best of the class in adv. english, as a german, in the US ;) 10:57 US doesn't have a standard education system...they are working on one now but still not there wait you went to West Point? 10:58 no, i didn't go to west point, but they have this neat program where you have to build cost efficient bridges 10:58 oh I see ;) 10:58 and i played that in my chemistry class...a lot :) 10:58 ah...my Chemistry program was math, math, and more math.... 10:59 Yeah, but real basic math. :P 10:59 If you say so 10:59 Just basic arithmetic. :P 11:00 At the time I wasn't strong with algebra, tbf, I learned more math outside high school than in it. ;) 11:00 Wait, how old are you again? 11:00 The nuns just sort of pushed you through whether you knew it or not...so I had to self-learn a lot :P 11:01 Where do you live again? 11:01 :D 11:01 Coastal city, I told you. :P 11:02 Aloha! :) 11:02 Also, you study in a Christian school. Okay. :P 11:02 Hey Sim 11:02 hi sim 11:02 hi 11:03 nah Catholic :P Where I grew up it was private or a very bad neighborhood public school...if you had any ability at all...everyone sent their kids to private 11:03 Hey Sim :) 11:04 Hi Sim ! 11:05 back 11:05 anyone playing soon? need a lvl 15 lost achievement for one more fig :) 11:05 I created a new wiki 11:05 I can't because I am working on Chim, sorry 11:05 what is it? 11:06 :p 11:06 omg sim is here!!!! 11:06 warrior woman 11:06 long time no see sim 11:06 Same to you :p 11:06 and mr gold (which i don't have...yet) 11:06 I improved a lot in game 11:08 http://loveitfk.wikia.com/wiki/Loveitfk_Wikia 11:08 purple, here is one for you: 11:08 the link to the new wiki 11:08 Good luck with that :p 11:08 "You have 10 cookies. Some asks your for 2 cookies. How many Cookies have you left" 11:09 10 ;) 11:09 lol ;) 11:09 I don't know if it's right :p 11:09 Hi Ion! 11:09 it certainly is! 11:09 Hi Sim! 11:10 hey cheerful! 11:10 Hallo Rubble 11:11 how are you? 11:12 Good, you? :P 11:12 me too :) thx 11:13 I'm not sure if I should laugh or be insulted Rubble :P 11:13 you should laugh! 11:13 I have 10 cookies still! 11:13 :D 11:13 Tell them to get their own :P 11:14 that would be my answer :) 11:14 ;) 11:15 :::gives you a cookie::: 9 now 11:15 Hey Vic. :P 11:15 awww, thank you, feeling very appreciated :) 11:15 Hi Froyo :P 11:16 Hey Cheerful! :) 11:16 hi! 11:16 Hallo 11:16 Please check your PM Cheerful... ;) thx :) 11:17 I have been having trouble with PM's lately :P 11:17 They don't show up :P 11:17 :( 11:17 BRB, restarting chat... 11:17 Thx 11:30 all quiet now? 11:33 still here...in & out :) 11:33 need more coffee :P 11:34 back 11:34 wb :P 11:35 bye 11:38 Hallo :P 11:40 hi 11:41 I'm not that happy 11:41 why 11:42 IDK 11:42 :9 11:42 :( 11:42 Howdy! 11:43 HI 11:43 Is this Quick or Yoda? :P 11:43 I dont play, so its quick. 11:43 Invite him. 11:44 Reach at least lvl 28 :P 11:45 We broke the record 2 days ago and reached level 43 :P 11:45 With quick??? 11:45 With Staunch Summer Eggroll? :P 11:46 No with Green until he left at level 30, Wabbit until he left by accident at level 35, and then me and Frozen got to 43 :P 11:46 OK.. :P 11:46 We have picture for proof :P 11:46 Pictures(s) :P 11:46 IKR 11:50 It looks the same as before though :P 02:16 It's Kirby :P 02:16 He wills it ;) 02:17 XD 02:17 Sure.... 02:20 I am going to leave the chat for less lag 02:20 Later guys 02:20 Good luck! 02:25 Level 12 I THINK... 02:25 Go Zoomy Go Kirby Go! :D 02:26 I have run out of achievements on figures for level 5 in LC... yet I have a TON for level 15... WHYYYY??? :P 02:32 Hey Yoomy :P 02:32 :P 02:33 XD 02:33 Hey others :P 02:33 Good luck Popsicle :P 02:33 brat :P 02:33 Yeah Purple, you're an other :P 02:33 I am indeed :P 02:35 Level 16, Tech :D 02:37 Last boss was glitched :/ 02:38 Seemed like he had 1M health 02:38 Smashed? :P 02:38 No :P 02:38 But we have ISle of smash for like the 5th TIME XD 02:38 Isle* 02:39 You can't smash a 1M boss in time :P 02:39 FINE :P 02:39 500k :P 02:39 02:39 Better? :P 02:39 :D 02:39 Plus, I said SEEMED Like :P 02:41 No :P 02:41 You had to smash 3 bosses. Cut it by half to 250K, and I'll believe you. :P 02:42 Y U Kip en duwing thet vace Purpie 02:42 I'm saying the LAST boss wasn't dying :P 02:42 If it didn't die, you would've gotten smashed. :P 02:43 So it died. :P 02:43 You are very annoying, you know that? :P 02:43 No :P 02:43 Well you do now :P 02:43 I still don't :P 02:43 That's your opinion, not a fact :P 02:43 Hi Frozen ! 02:43 Hey P! 02:44 sorry i was ... somewhere else :) 02:44 was that convoluted sentence to me? 02:44 Purpie? 02:44 Yus :P 02:44 this face? :D 02:45 Yus dat vace :P 02:45 because you make me laugh? 02:45 Oh :P 02:45 You laugh a lot then :P 02:46 I do, I'm a happy sort in general ;) 02:46 Plus it 02:46 My opinion IS a fact :P 02:46 good for the soul ;) 02:46 Yes, Yoomy. 02:47 Your opinion is a fact that it is just an opinion of yours. :P 02:47 I turn into stone when I'm outside :P 02:47 I'm only a happy person when I'm at home. :P 02:48 thats...? 02:48 ? 02:48 You are a vampire? 02:48 What why? :P 02:49 ^^ 02:49 ...what 02:49 Sun allergy? 02:49 No :P 02:50 Outside = not at home :P 02:50 ah ha 02:51 What? :P 02:53 so you don't go outside? 02:54 I do go outside. It's more that when I'm by myself, I don't smile :P 02:54 I do smile with family. :P 02:54 I smile by myself all the time :P 02:54 I find me hilarious :D 02:55 many others don't get the joke :P 02:55 XD 02:56 23 Nature :P 02:56 Not bad. :P 02:56 Who's with you? 02:56 Except Carbon. :P 02:57 Umm 02:57 Whoosh and papaer 02:57 Oh. The whoosh here? 02:58 yep ;) 03:04 PHEW! :D 03:04 level 24 Champs in space done! 03:04 :P 03:07 Nice :D 03:07 Level 26! 03:07 Light? :P 03:08 SHADOW! :D 03:10 level 27 :D 03:11 Level 27, champions in space D: 03:15 How'd it go? :P 03:15 I guess they made it :P 03:16 They're still in that level. :P 03:16 nah too much time passed...they couldn't be 03:16 you only get 5 mins per level 03:17 6 for their level. :P 03:17 oh 03:18 They should be out of time soon. 03:18 If they don't make it. :P 03:18 Level 28 :D 03:18 They made it. :P 03:18 Lunar Brawl, should be easy. :P 03:19 Paper needs to leave :( 03:19 :( 03:19 Frozen, you love your commands huh? :P 03:19 Yeah. :P 03:19 Funny how I can only see whoosh but not you. :P 03:19 XD 03:19 But supposedly you guys are on the same server. :P 03:20 I still remember how you teased me with this command. :P 03:20 In Open Beta. :P 03:21 I wish someone would come on and get under the bridge in Dino Rise, near the portal. :P 03:21 I could throw apples from above. :P 03:22 XD 03:23 Would you like to get hit by an apple? We can take turns. :P 03:23 Nah I'm good :P 03:24 I'll laugh if you get smashed in Volcano Mayhem, Green :P 03:26 Also, your topic is all wrong Green. :P 03:26 Wabbit only got past 35. :P 03:26 And you had Mr Gold already, how can you get the last part you needed for him? :P 03:28 We made it :P 03:28 :P 03:28 Barely? :P 03:28 Not really :P 03:30 We completed level 30 :D 03:32 31, magic :P 03:34 Somehow lost 2 figs XD 03:34 Wait 03:34 I DIDN'T! :D 03:37 Level 33 :) 03:39 :) 03:39 lol 03:41 I hope you guys don't get nature or light. :P 03:41 Yeah XD 03:44 Level 35 :D 03:44 What happened? :P 03:44 Left to reduce lag 03:44 Oh. :P 03:44 I thought Slowy went down. :P 03:45 Level 36 :P 03:46 Nature? :P 03:46 Please tech... 03:46 Or light? :P 03:46 SHAdow :D 03:46 Please give them Nature or Light next. 03:46 Sincerely, Frozen. :P 03:46 NO! :P 03:46 03:47 Yeah, I missed something. :P 03:47 Dear Funcom scientists, 03:47 Please give them Nature or Light next, or Champions in Space in this 4 levels, so they don't break my record with Vic. 03:47 Sincerely, Frozen. :P 03:48 Or some champion level with Moon Gazers. :P 03:52 We got lost champions in space :P 03:52 XD 03:52 Please, Moon Gazers. :P 03:52 Or Witch Doctors. :P 03:57 We beat it :P 04:01 Mystery smashed... :( 04:01 Level 39... 04:02 Aw...sorry Kirby 04:03 Hallo :P 04:03 Hey Cheerful :) 04:03 I was reading the chat logs and am terrified at how far Zoomy is getting :P :P 04:03 Well, that's it for me :) 04:04 It was hopeless anyways XD 04:04 We got to 39 :D 04:04 Congrats! 04:04 I survived longer than mystery though! :P 04:04 Did you build the ninja? :P 04:04 I want to :( 04:04 I haven't gotten ANY parts for him yet... 04:05 Well when I got to level 39 I didn't get any new part at all XD 04:05 Are you kidding me.... 04:05 me too 04:05 :-( 04:05 I ONLY get a ninja head D: 04:05 Nothing new after that... 04:05 It is better than I did when I got to level 39 :P 04:05 anyway thanks for playing 04:05 A ninja head is quite valuable :P 04:05 Thanks for playing Idesd! :D 04:06 Who was in your team for that run Zoomy? 04:06 Umm 04:06 Whoosh, Mystery, and paper :P 04:07 Paper? 04:07 Yeah :P 04:07 IKR Vic? 04:08 I kept on hoping they got smashed :P 04:08 Are you talking in PMs? :P 04:08 Well, my entrance seems to have froze the convo. :P 04:08 No :P 04:09 I was afk :P 04:10 Hi Froyo :P 04:11 So Froyo after visiting your profile...I concluded that you know HTML and CSS? :P 04:11 What makes you say that? :P 04:11 Hey Vic. 04:12 Because you used HTML and CSS in your coding, of course. :P 04:12 I put some basic HTML and CSS in my profile just now, but it isn't as advanced as yours. :P 04:13 What coding? 04:14 Hi! 04:14 Whoa it let me say something 04:14 Hallo :P 04:15 Frozen who did you hire to make your page? :P Sim? :P 04:15 I made everything myself. Except the playcard. :P 04:15 What coding? 04:17 The part that makes the colors in the background where the text "this user likes lego!" is, etc. :P 04:18 Sim made the evnt one, I modded it to make the rest. 04:18 OK :P 04:19 Wanna copy it? :P 04:19 No, I was just wondering who made it :P 04:19 Sim knows advanced stuff for making web pages :P 04:21 Sim told me how he learnt programming at school once. :P 04:24 For some reason my Cyclops runs faster than a Medusa with no speed upgrades. 04:24 Anyone up for LC? 04:25 In a run already. 04:26 Could I join you in the next run? 04:26 Why do you always come at the awkward times? :P 04:27 Its not my fault man! I'm just born this way :P 04:27 If I'm doing another one, sure. :P 04:28 :( 04:28 I've never gotten past level 15..... :( 04:28 :P 04:28 Really? :P 04:28 I never find the right team 04:29 I haven't got even one of the characters exclusive to LC 04:29 How many runs have you done since the update? 04:30 Well, for the record, I was on vacation right when it came out. So far, maybe 5 runs? 04:31 And for parts, I have one elf, one robot, two sheriff and two ice skaters 04:31 That's not a lot. :P 04:31 Of runs, I mean. :P 04:32 Yea, no kidding :O 04:32 :P 04:32 Is Fearsome around today? 04:33 Hey Star. 04:33 Howdy. 04:34 I see Denim in-game. 04:34 No he's not around today 04:34 Np Starrocks? 04:34 :P 04:34 Pm :P 04:34 Thanks. 04:35 Lagging, guys. 04:36 I'm going out of town on Sunday, but I'd love to finish my Minifigures first. 04:36 I'm in a run, if that's what you're asking. :P 04:36 :P 04:36 I can wait. 04:37 Oh oh can I join you guys! You guys are like, LC gods to me :P 04:37 I have good 'figs, just never find the right people to go with 04:38 Sure Legodude, if Star is fine with that :P 04:39 :P 04:39 I'm fine with it. 04:39 Can I come? 04:39 YAY!!!!! 04:39 *fireworks* 04:39 *explosions* 04:39 I thought you didn';t like us Denim. :P 04:39 *jets fly above* 04:39 It's ok if you don't have room :) 04:39 :P 04:39 Who said that Frozen? 04:39 Uh... :P 04:40 The chatogs implied it. :P 04:40 Uh...? 04:40 Check the logs, I won't say who said anything behind their backs. :) 04:40 What chatlog is it? 04:40 Go through them all. :P 04:40 when you say things and say awkward and run away....that implies it a bit ;) 04:41 There's like 1000! 04:41 No because Sim deletes the old ones Denim :P 04:41 I got the rarest achievement in a Steam game I can't mention here due to its M rating. 04:41 0.32% of players currently have it. 04:41 you just menioned it :P 04:41 *mentioned 04:41 Lol ok I'll go look I know it's Orange 04:41 I wasn't online at the time. I found it in a chatlog the other day. 04:42 Hello :P 04:42 Perception, Denim :P 04:42 I'm doing a quick hello before I leave :P 04:42 Hallo :P 04:42 XD 04:42 Why do Ninja parts seem rarer than Mr. Gold? :P 04:43 Because they are rarer than Mr. Gold :P 04:43 But, but, but :P 04:43 Mr. Gold should be the rarest! :P 04:43 Look at the evidence :P 04:43 Zip, who goes on the team? Frozen? 04:43 Uhh I'm going to grr! 04:43 04:44 Of my 8 rare pars, 6 where Gold and 2 where Ninja :P 04:44 Frozen is still inside? 04:44 Oh :P 04:44 BRB restroom. 04:44 No, Mr Gold is rarer. :"P 04:44 Frozen more players have Gold than have Ninja. :P 04:44 Thus, Gold is rarer :P 04:44 I got him in only 2 runs trhough :P 04:44 That made NO sense Cheerful XD 04:45 yeah, stillm in :P 04:45 ^^?? 04:45 what Zoom said :P 04:45 I meant Ninja is rarer :S 04:45 XD 04:45 ah ;) 04:45 :P :P :P 04:45 :P 04:45 There we go :P 04:45 I think I'm going to leave the wiki 04:46 I have gotten 7 master striker achievements done :P 04:46 People, I think we can all agree IM the rarest one out there :P 04:46 Because 1 it's been really awkward between me and Starrocks (and I think he's mad at me) and 2 now you guys think I hate everyone! 04:46 How come Denim? 04:46 Uhhh, I don't hate no one, and I don't think you hate anyone... 04:46 ^ 04:47 Only one I hate is cheerful XD 04:47 Ouch :P 04:47 Ok bye! 04:47 Yeah :P 04:47 Why? :P 04:47 Bye Denim? 04:47 Great job guys :P O 04:47 I didn 04:47 didn't do nothing :P 04:48 First Yoda, then Denim :P 04:48 I tried to help Yoda :P 04:48 Yada said he wan't mad at us :P 04:48 Wasn't* 04:48 AFK to eat. 04:49 I don't see why LMO is going down the drain 04:49 I have seen SO many new users 04:50 What do you mean by 'SO' many new users? 04:50 When I'm farming for smashies in Pirate world 04:50 50 or so new users doesn't get Funcom much of anything :P 04:50 I've got an idea Zoomy. 04:50 What is it frozen? :P 04:50 Add everyone you see into your friendlist 04:51 WHY? :P 04:51 Do it everyday, and if you keep on seeing new people in the recents page, THEN you can say there are a lot of new ysers. :P 04:52 Oh XD 04:52 It just seems like there are quite a few new users :P 04:53 So how good IS ninja? :P 04:54 Okay. :P 04:54 And backpedaling now, Green? :P 04:54 When something doesn't go right for me, change the subject XD 04:56 are the truly new paid tho? 04:56 or just remakes on same accounts? 04:56 Zippy I crashed :P 04:56 Did you guys go in? :P 04:57 Roman Commander: 810/10000 Paintball Player: 9211/10000 Revolutionary soldier: 4772/10000 04:57 They say that they are new and are enjoying the game 04:57 The ones that talk anyways 04:57 Goods point Purple 04:58 @Cheerful: Nope, just waiting :P 04:58 For something :P 04:58 Are you waiting for Frozen and Metal? :P 04:58 GTG 04:58 Bye! :P 04:58 Cya Green :P 04:58 Yeah, still in a run 04:59 21 or 22 :P 04:59 I am going to do a run with random players who need help :P 05:00 Ok, I'll do achievement huntin' for a bit. I'll keep an eye on chat for when the rest of y'all are readt 05:00 *ready 05:01 24 05:03 25 05:03 Would be funny if we got to >40 XD 05:05 hilarious :/ 05:05 :D 05:06 You should play with us more Purple :P 05:06 Don't just sit on the sidelines :P 05:08 I was in game earlier :P 05:08 you...were gone. 05:08 Yeah, but you rarely do a run with us :P 05:09 Not at the beach house ;) 05:09 can never be sure I'll have the time but when I get back I will :) 05:09 I'm slathering on the sunscreen now in fact :P 05:10 You're gonna end up like a crisp if you go out now :P 05:11 nah that's why I waited ;) 05:11 sun is lower now 05:11 earlier is worse 05:13 I lost my Alien Troper XD 05:14 Level 6, lost a player in Candy Mayhem :P 05:14 But it'sa still close to midday though :P 05:14 He ran ahead first and smashed :P 05:15 Back. 05:15 31. :P 05:15 My team ain't bad :P 05:15 Who is on the team? 05:16 Whoosh, Lucky, Fast Merry. 05:16 nature now though :P 05:16 You have a Nature minifigure as your avatar, don't why too much. :P 05:18 *whine, not why 05:19 crud...now I have to wait at least another hour :( 05:19 32. 05:19 Sim! :D 05:19 I like him not because of his element :P 05:19 Hi Sim! 05:20 32, Isle. 05:21 I left it open :p 05:21 ALoha! 05:21 33. 05:21 Proud to say that only 1 fig smashed with 0 potions used :P 05:22 Oh you have Gate or on ur team :) 05:22 hug him for me :D 05:22 Guys: If you can, could you support the following idea: https://ideas.lego.com/projects/109774 05:22 It's from a guy over at Mecabricks. 05:22 I'm aGin it! 05:22 just kidding :P 05:22 Hi Sim ! 05:23 You want for me to actually make an account :P 05:23 Sim, you're advertising. :/ :P 05:23 Did an Admin just brewak the rule? :P 05:23 ^^ wizard :P 05:23 shouldn't my Lego ID work there?? 05:23 Not really. 05:24 Did i brewak a rule? xD 05:24 I'm just teasing Sim since he told me not to advertise before. :P 05:24 Break, maybe, but brewak? Not a chance. :D 05:24 LEGO id is good enough ;) 05:24 Now where did I put my Ranch-Dipped Hot Wing Doritos? Oh, there they are next to my chair. :P 05:25 You people. :P 05:26 Frozen, let me know when you're done. We need to take Zippy on a run. :P 05:26 I get yelled at by Whoosh if I chat for too long :P 05:26 #5. 05:26 Frozen, which rule should I next brewak? 05:26 35. :P 05:27 Yay! Thanks Rockster! :) 05:27 I'm getting excited to like....you know...actually get past level 15!!!!! :P 05:28 Star is like a rock-he lacks a brain. :( 05:28 2 figs down :P 05:28 Stop it Sim. :P 05:28 Hurry up and die now, Frozen. We need you on the other side. :P 05:28 ^Die in the run I mean. :P 05:29 I can't do that, Whoosh is here. :P 05:29 Merry got goldie. 05:29 From that run. 05:30 I actually got smashed -.- 05:30 Not on purpose. -.- 05:31 Frozen, team me and Zippy when you leave. Don't say anything in main. 05:31 2 gold parts, 1 ninja part. 05:31 I still don;t have my Spartan -.- 05:31 WHAT?! 05:31 Me neither. 05:32 You get Spartan parts first, but Samurai Minifigure first. :P 05:33 "you become popular as metal everyone talks about you" I have a deranged fan already. I love children. :P 05:33 Merry got smashed first actually. :P 05:34 Ready when you guys are 05:34 I am. 05:34 Star of Rocks #923, what sayth you? 05:35 Bad Purple :P 05:36 A combined gold glow looks cool. :P 05:36 what was bad? 05:36 I was being good :P 05:36 Back. 05:36 You ignored me. :P 05:36 I did? 05:37 Not on purpose. Promise. 05:37 Yes. :P 05:37 :( 05:37 (crying) 05:37 I was trying to go before the spamming began that's all :P 05:37 you tease me :P 05:37 Frozen, invite...Purple, maybe? 05:37 Whoosh would work too. 05:37 nah Purple won't be on long enough ;) 05:38 I would be gone already but others here holding it up ;) 05:38 Whoosh ain't on my friendliast :P 05:38 Me Frozen i ignore you and you don't cry :P 05:38 :D 05:38 When did you do that, P? :P 05:38 He's on mine. Reform team? Or does Paladin want to go? 05:39 since few hours no 05:39 I'll break the team, you inivte us all. 05:39 you saw me on the chat since 3 hours ? 05:39 i can't play i'm busy at the gym 05:39 Now invite. :P 05:39 i just come to check what Frozne say :P 05:39 You didn;t ignore me in game :P 05:40 no it's true 05:40 but i try to don't ignore nobody in the game 05:40 and btw i'm very proud to be with you yesterday for your gold glow 05:40 I wanna go to NYC, Star :P 05:40 ^^jealous :P 05:40 sorry ;) 05:40 Who's jealous? :P 05:41 you was at the beach :P 05:41 me. Cause I didn't get to be there when you glowed :) 05:41 Oh right...nevermind my day was better :D 05:41 I'm going with people from my church, and we won't be doing much in terms fo fun stuff. We might head down to Times Square though. 05:41 i had the glow of the sun :D 05:41 :P 05:42 I've got the glow of the sun all around me in-game. :P 05:42 Same. :P 05:42 :P 05:43 Same :P 05:44 i think i beated my record : near 5 sentences in the chat today :P 05:44 Phew :P 05:44 They only got to 38. :P 05:44 But my glow is natural...yours is digital. 05:45 Wait, so you've got bioluminence? :O 05:45 :P 05:45 Who rushed to the portal? Frozen and Fluffy were having an eloquent chat. 05:45 :D 05:45 Not me. :P 05:45 me not 05:45 Do I detect a note of snark? 05:46 Well, we know who it is then. :P 05:46 ZIPPY. :P 05:46 Crash, let me see... 05:47 2 potions in a row. :P 05:47 oh noes 05:48 BRB 05:48 Did monsters grow weaker in-game? If not, fixing glitch. 05:48 Nope. 05:48 Good. 05:49 Legodude, you're almost guaranteed to level 20. :P If we get no glitched bosses :P 05:49 And try to use the better figs? :P 05:49 Better? Whats wrong with these? 05:50 They don't do as much damage. 05:50 do you have them at level 8? 05:50 Have what? 05:50 Plunger is good for quick escapes... 05:50 nvm :P 05:52 Not bragging, but I doubt you need to escape so early on with us. :P 05:52 level 8 elemental afinity 05:52 Crashed :P 05:52 XD 05:53 How beautiful 05:53 Fix the crash. 05:53 Before it kicks you. 05:53 Just start the game asap. :P 05:53 Doing that 05:53 There's a few tricks I know. If you have to kill the program to fix chat, ONLY kill it using task manager and return ASAP. 05:53 Yeah, never logout. 05:58 What happened, 1001? 05:59 nvm. 05:59 No worries now. 06:00 This: "Not bragging, but I doubt you need to escape so early on with us. " 06:01 Love it :D 06:02 :P 06:02 Who said such a thing? :P 06:02 It's funny cause it's true :P 06:06 :Why do I feel like I'm the only one distracting? :P 06:07 cause you ar? 06:07 *are :P 06:07 just guessing? 06:07 not there so...? 06:08 It's not supposed to be. :P 06:08 ^^ ;) 06:10 I always build unless someone asks to do otherwise. 06:12 Did I say you? :P 06:12 no I know but you usually establish that too... 06:12 how many team members are there? 06:12 4 06:12 ^^ 06:19 I'm bad at encouraging people. :P 06:19 :D 06:21 Keep in mind that both of our team members are here, Frozen. :) 06:21 I know. :P 06:23 What did I say though? :P 06:25 :P 06:25 Legodude is back on :P 06:25 Did he see anything bad? :P 06:27 there was nothing bad to see I thought 06:27 Thta's what I Thougt too :P 06:28 You said you felt like the only one distracting. There's one user I know who will vehemently argue that I make things worse in Lost and would claim that I'm a lazy builder if I said that. :P 06:28 Level 17, Zippy reached his new record. :D 06:28 Go Zoomy Go Zoomy Go! 06:30 Zoomy. :P 06:30 ZIPPY. :P 06:30 You're the builder Star. :P 06:30 :P 06:31 Also, I wouldn't mind if you didn't run around that much Star :P 06:31 My Pirate almost got smashed :P 06:34 Mine did too. 06:34 I thought we went to the center. :P 06:35 We didn't? :P 06:35 no this is why we got in trouble :-) 06:35 Oh. :P 06:35 :P 06:36 Center depends on enemies. If there are Medics or Moongazers, consider avoiding it. 06:36 This round we go center. 06:38 What's the later? :P 06:38 Later? 06:38 In preparation for later. :P 06:38 :) 06:40 What's the later? :P 06:40 When we need everything we can spare now. 06:40 Okay. :P 06:43 Hey Purple, say something. :P 06:43 And P too :P 06:51 Oh well. 06:51 something 06:52 Smashed. :P 06:52 Ah well, it was a record for Zippy. 06:52 23. 06:52 One level short of Cowboy Tier. :( :P 06:52 The cowboy is not suitable for your pc :P 06:53 You need a top tier pc to use him effectively. :P 06:53 thanks for the good run guys... :) 06:53 I said nothing 06:53 you crashed? 06:53 i gtg btw ;) 06:53 Cya P! 06:53 Anytime, Zippy. ;) 06:53 I didn't crash just now. 06:54 I crashed when I was disrupting Green. :P 06:54 Frozen, go with my fangirl please. :P 06:54 your fangirl? 06:54 I couldn't use his special for 0.5 seconds without crashing? 06:54 Slithy? No thanks :P 06:55 Slithy has better RC skills than ou do, Star :P 06:55 you* 06:55 Hahaha, no. 06:55 And RC? 06:55 At least he saw I was tired too :P 06:55 Reading comprehension. :P 06:55 XD 06:57 Whoosh, I'd go with you, Merry and Lucky, but Slithy is stalking me. 06:58 Is someone trying to break the record? :P 06:58 who is your fangirl? Is Slithy a girl? 06:58 i invite you and you 06:58 :D 06:58 wha??? 06:58 I suppose Slithy might be a fanboy. He seems to obsess over me.. 06:58 yes metal i good looking 06:58 Nice, Whoosh. :P 06:58 :D :D :D 06:59 AFK, rest room. 06:59 you didn't need to be specific! 06:59 geesh! 06:59 What good looking? :P 06:59 I must've missed something. :P 07:00 beach time peeps...see ya later! :D 07:00 Bye Purple! 07:00 Bye Frozone! 07:01 Also, I want pics. :P 07:01 :D 07:01 bye frozen 07:01 really? 07:01 :D 07:01 Yeah. :P 07:01 you wish :P 07:01 I ain't leaving the chat just yet, Whoosh. :P 07:01 :( 07:01 Ouch. :P 07:02 Back... 07:03 I got rejected. :( 07:03 Slithy keeps making me feel awkward. :P 07:04 He does that to everyone with Mr Gold. :P 07:04 I felt awkward last night. :P 07:04 I had to 'crash'. :P 07:08 XD 07:08 That was a lie. :/ 07:08 I didn't think I was going back in. 07:08 Going back in to where? 07:09 LC, for a while. 07:10 A while = today or a week? :P 07:10 Still, going to NYC can't be bad :P 07:11 I want to go to Natural Museum of History. 07:11 :P 07:11 Today. 07:12 :P 07:12 Are you in right now though? :P 07:12 Yes. 07:12 XD 07:12 That's an amazing glitch Lucky taught me... :) 07:12 Gatekeeper. 07:13 He didn't even attempt to teach me. :P 07:13 XD 07:13 Preferential treatment much? :P 07:14 I mean, he showed me, not taught. XD 07:14 But I think I figured it out. Go onto the pillar? 07:14 I only managed to get up there once. :P 07:15 I never could again. :P 07:15 It was that time with you and Red. :P 07:16 :P 07:16 I tried clicking once, twice, thrice, and so on, but I always fell. :P 07:19 So, leave me a message with how far you got when you get smashed? 07:19 I gtg soon. 07:20 Starrocks923? :P 07:21 Yes. 07:21 I suppose I'll tell you tomorrow if it's good. :P 07:21 Pinging you always works. :P 07:21 No, tell me as soon as you get smashed. :P 07:21 On my wall. :P 07:22 Gtg now, cya! 07:22 Bye! 2015 07 23